


The Forbidden Birth

by Fennelwhisker



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Childbirth, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fennelwhisker/pseuds/Fennelwhisker
Summary: When Leafpool discovers she is pregnant with Crowfeather's kits, her life could be changed forever.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Since I refuse to read "Leafpool's Wish" (from the title alone it sounds bad), here's my take on what I think happened in between the events of "Sunset" and "The Sight".

The full moon and stars glimmered in the night sky, reflected in the lake below. The Clans were clustered on the Island, some exchanging conversations between one another. The ground was illuminated by the ashen moonlight.

 

Leafpool sat beside Squirrelflight. Her green eyes were devoid of emotion as she gazed out at their Clanmates and the other cats around them. Sitting several fox-lengths away from them were Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather.

 

The tabby she-cat had watched her three kits grow into loyal cats under the care of her sister and Brambleclaw. She had felt a great sense of pride when Lionblaze and Hollyleaf became warriors and when she had given Jayfeather his medicine cat name.

 

“Let the Gathering begin!” Onestar declared.

 

“RiverClan will start. Prey is running well,” Leopardstar said. “We chased a fox off our territory. Icewing’s kits have become apprentices, and we have two new warriors: Minnowtail and Pebblefoot. ShadowClan?” She turned her head to look at Blackstar.

 

“Minnowtail! Pebblefoot!”

 

As the black warrior sat next to her brothers, the tip of her tail twitched with trepidation and her claws began to tear at the grass. She stared up at the sky overhead.

 

“ShadowClan is thriving this leaf-bare.” The white tom announced. “Flamepaw has become Littlecloud’s apprentice.”

 

_That was Jayfeather once…_ Leafpool thought. She  briefly looked  over  her shoulder  at Hollyleaf, noticing her anxiety. 

 

_What’s ruffled her fur?_

 

“We found a dead sheep in the border stream,” Onestar stated. ‘’We dragged it out to keep the water clean.’’

 

The medicine cat felt her heart skip a beat. She recalled the time when she and Jayfeather were preparing Ashfur’s corpse for his vigil, and she had pulled out a tuft of dark fur from between his claws.  The scent was uncannily familiar to her.

 

_It couldn’t have been Hollyleaf who murdered him. My daughter is a loyal warrior. She would never think about killing another cat, especially her own Clanmate!_

 

Had one of Onestar’s warriors been responsible for the gray tom’s demise? He seemed to deny Ashfur’s death beside the stream.

 

“Sol has left,” Firestar began. “We-” He was interrupted by Hollyleaf.

 

“Wait!” Hollyleaf said. She was standing up now, and her eyes gleamed with an expression Leafpool couldn’t comprehend. “There’s something I must say that all the Clans should hear!”

 

“Hollyleaf, warriors don’t speak here!” Lionblaze snapped.

 

She whipped around to face him, the fur on her back bristling. “This one does!”

 

Leafpool was shocked by her daughter’s  tone.  It was true that she had quarreled with her brother a few times, but her hostility was surprising.

 

“What does she want to say?” Blackstar inquired. “Does ThunderClan have secrets they’re hiding?”

 

The cats began to whisper among one another. Others growled and hissed, glaring at ThunderClan.

 

_StarClan help us!_ Leafpool felt Squirrelflight’s anxiousness resonating off her, threatening to suffocate her like smoke from a blazing fire. She pressed up against her side as she tried to maintain her composure.

 

“Yes, let her speak,” Leopardstar said. “I would like to hear what she has to say.”

 

“So do I,” Onestar replied.

 

There wasn’t a single cloud in the  night sky. The stars flickered. Normally, StarClan would have sent clouds to cover the moon. Did they approve of Hollyleaf’s actions? 

 

“Enough!” The ginger tom yowled. “Hollyleaf, if you have something say, it should have been discussed with me first. Now is not the time for it.”

 

“No!” Hollyleaf retorted sharply. “I _will_ speak now!”

 

Across the clearing, Leafpool spotted Crowfeather. There was  an angry gleam in his blue eyes and his tail lashed back and forth. She had never seen him like this. It was a far cry from the tom she had eloped with seasons ago, who gazed at her warmly.

 

Firestar’s words did little to pacify the cats below him from his perch on the Great Oak. Every cat ‘s eyes were trained on Hollyleaf as if she were prey. They watched her ravenously, awaiting her next words.

 

The ThunderClan leader sighed. “Very well, Hollyleaf. You may speak.”

 

_No! They can’t know!_

 

“You think you know me and my brothers, Lionblaze and Jayfeather of ThunderClan,” the black warrior began. “You think you know us, but everything you know is a lie! We are not the kits of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight!”

 

“What?” Brambleclaw exclaimed. “Squirrelflight, why is she talking such nonsense?”

The ginger she-cat dipped her head. “I’m sorry Brambleclaw, but it’s true. I’m not their mother, and you’re not their father.”

 

“Then who is?” the tabby tom demanded.

 

Squirrelflight looked at Hollyleaf. “Tell them, Hollyleaf. I’ve kept the secret for seasons. I’m not going to reveal it now.”

 

“Coward!” she snarled. “I’m not afraid of the truth! Leafpool is our mother, and Crowfeather of WindClan is our father!”

 

Subsequently, the clearing erupted in a cacophony of yowls and hisses. Cats were experiencing a variety of emotions: from anger, to disgust, to horror. They glared disdainfully at ThunderClan.

 

“How can the Clans live when there are liars and cowards at the very heart of them?” The black molly demanded. She glared at Leafpool, her eyes blazing with rage. “It’s all _her_ fault!”

 

Leafpool was horrified by the venom in her voice. _How could my own daughter disgrace her mother and Clan like this?_ Her mind went back to the time when she was a tiny newborn kit, kneading her stomach for milk. She felt a pang of despair as she looked at her.

 

“It’s not true!” Crowfeather shouted. “She’s the one who’s lying!”

 

She padded towards him, her amber eyes meeting his cerulean ones. “It’s true, Crowfeather. I wanted to tell you, but there was never a right time.”

 

“You mean nothing to me, Leafpool,” He said callously. “That moon has passed. My loyalty is only to WindClan now, and I have no other kits but Breezepelt.”

 

Breezepelt hissed at them, while Nightcloud stared at them maliciously.

 

Leafpool couldn’t believe that this was the same cat who had saved her from falling to her death from the stone hollow. Memories began to race through her mind.

 

“ _You walk in my dreams, Leafpool.”_

 

The light brown tabby walked to the center of the clearing. “I know I cannot be ThunderClan’s medicine cat any longer,” She glanced up at her father. “I’m very sorry to you, Firestar, and to all my Clanmates. Please know I tried my best, and regretted what I had done with every single breath.”

 

She rested her gaze on her children. Lionblaze had a pained gleam in his eyes, while Hollyleaf had transformed into a vicious beast, showing nothing but hatred and fury. Jayfeather was silent. 

 

Leafpool swallowed nervously. “But I could never regret having my kits. They are fine cats, and I will always be proud of them.”

 

She turned around and padded away from the other cats, some parting to let her through the crowd.  The medicine cat  climbed onto the tree bridge, leaving her Clanmates behind. She crossed the tree bridge and  didn’t look back. 

 

Eventually, Leafpool found herself near the horseplace. Memories flooded her of that leaf-bare night, whe n she and Squirrelflight had traveled there, and she had  bore her kits inside the barn.  She had laid  on her side as the contractions rippled through her body.

 

She fixed her eyes on the night sky above.  _StarClan, what have I done to deserve this?_

Prior to  her , Yellowfang had been the only medicine cat to have kits, sired by Raggedstar. Brokenstar was the sole surviving kit of their litter, after his sisters died.

 

She had heard tales of the ruthless ShadowClan leader, who forced kits to train as warriors at a very young age. He was blinded and killed by his mother Yellowfang, who fed him deathberries.

 

_Would Hollyleaf kill me?_ Leafpool recalled the hatred in her voice as her eyes burned with green fire.  Not wanting to dwell on that question,  she stood up and began to make her way back to camp.

 

Leafpool and Hollyleaf stood face to face with each other in the medicine cat’s den. Between them was a cluster of blood-red berries. The sable molly’s tail lashed  from  side to side, her eyes narrowed. She  looked calmly at her daughter.

 

“I forgive you, Hollyleaf,” Leafpool said.

 

Hollyleaf’s eyes dilated. “What?” she exclaimed. “ _You_ forgive me?  Traitors don’t deserve forgiveness! The warrior code might be broken forever because of your stupid, selfish actions!”

 

She glanced down at the crimson berries  on the ground . “And you expect me to forgive you?  You abandoned your kits  and made us grow up in a web of lies!  Do you see those deathberries? You’re going to eat them! Or I’ll make you...”

 

“Hollyleaf, listen to-” The tabby she-cat was abruptly cut off.

 

“You deserve to die!” Hollyleaf snarled. “I’ve killed once, and I can do it again!”

 

L eafpool felt her blood freeze. Her mind  once again returned to the time where she found the tuft of fur between Ashfur’s claws.  Within her gut, a storm of emotions was stirring.

 

_So she killed Ashfur…_

 

“Hollyleaf,” Leafpool said. “I have lost my kits, the one cat I loved, and my calling as a medicine cat. Which do you think would be easier for me? To die, or to go on living?”

 

The black warrior didn’t respond.  She stepped aside, gazing blankly at her mother.  Leafpool subsequently left the den. When she came outside, she spotted Squirrelflight.

 

Hollyleaf raced out of the den  with the speed of a fox. She was a blur across the clearing,  vanishing within the thorn tunnel.

 

“Hollyleaf!” the orange she-cat cried.

 

Lionblaze and Jayfeather chased after her. Leafpool pressed up against Squirrelflight, closing her eyes. Her daughter had murdered her own Clanmate, and now had threatened to kill her mother.

 

Nothing would ever be the same. This day would taint ThunderClan for moons, and perhaps seasons to come. The light brown tabby felt that she couldn’t live anymore, her optimism fading like dew in the sun.

 

“I’ll help you with your warrior training,” her sister mewed.

 

Leafpool said nothing in reply. She was engrossed in her own thoughts. Once again, her life would take a drastic turn.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 

Leafpool gazed around the ravaged ThunderClan camp. The metallic stench of blood filled her nostrils. Laying in the center of the grassy clearing were the bodies of Sootfur and Cinderpelt.

 

She felt a pang of sorrow in her chest as she recalled her mentor’s death. At the time the dark gray molly needed her the most, she had left her behind. Leafpool was vaguely aware of Crowfeather standing beside her. He was taking in the ruin of ThunderClan camp as well.

 

“You came back!” a voice exclaimed.

 

Squirrelflight approached her, followed by Stormfur and Brook. The orange molly pressed her nose to her sister’s. A wave of relief flooded over the tabby. Her sister had survived the badgers.

 

Leafpool noticed the two cats in front of her. She had not seen the dark gray tom since the journey to the Lake. “You came back too.’’

 

“That’s right,’’ Stormfur replied. “When Brook and I heard about badgers attacking ThunderClan, we came straight here. After all, it is my father’s Clan.”

 

Leafpool’s eyes met Crowfeather’s. At the same time, she felt a pang of melancholy. _This is the end._ From the gleam in his eyes, the WindClan tom understood as well. 

“Goodbye,’’ she mewed.

He dipped his head. “Your heart lies here. It was never with me.”

The tabby molly watched him leave, feeling her heart break.  The moon they had spent together seemed to have passed in the blink of an eye.  Now they would be apart, separated by Clan borders and the warrior code.

 

Pushing her grief aside, Leafpool walked towards the medicine cat’s den. With many cats wounded, she was going to need  every herb she could get. Hopefully the badgers didn’t touch her supply.

 

She entered the small cave and opened her mouth the taste the air. There was no badger scent  anywhere.  The tabby pulled out some marigold and horsetail from the  crevices and laid them out on the ground. She also gathered moss and cobwebs.

 

After collecting her supplies, Leafpool went outside. She saw Thornclaw and Cloudtail carrying brambles to repair the apprentices’ den. Dustpelt and Spiderleg were working on the warriors’ den.

 

Ashfur padded through the clearing, a large bleeding gash on his left shoulder.  He noticed Leafpool and approached her. She gestured with her tail for him to follow her into the den.

The gray warrior laid down on the bed of moss.  The tabby applied moss to the wound to absorb the blood.  Subsequently, she washed his  matted fur.

 

Leafpool retrieved the marigold and began to chew it into a pulp.  “ This might sting a little ,” she said. She pressed the pulp to Ashfur’s injury, making him wince from the juices that trick l ed into it.  The gray warrior closed his eyes and laid his head down on his paws.

 

T he tabby medicine cat stood up.  _I need to check on Sorreltail and her kits._ She left the den, leaving Ashfur alone.

As Leafpool padded across the clearing, she ran into Sandstorm. Her green eyes  shone with affection. She licked her daughter’s ear.

“You’re safe,” she said.

The molly felt comforted by her gaze. She was relieved to find that her mother had survived like her sister. _Where’s Firestar?_ The thought suddenly materialized in her mind. She gazed around the clearing. Her father was nowhere to be seen. Had he been killed by the badgers?

“Have you seen Firestar?” she asked.

“I saw him go in his den not too long ago,” Sandstorm answered, then walking away. Once she was gone, Leafpool entered the nursery.

The warm scent of milk flooded her nostrils. Ferncloud and Daisy were asleep with their four kits close to them. Upon hearing Leafpool’s paw steps, the gray queen stirred.

“How’s Ashfur?” she inquired softly, not wanting to wake her two denmates.

“He got quite a nasty wound on his shoulder, but he’ll recover.” she replied.

The tabby molly sat down beside Sorreltail and gently prodded her back to rouse her.

“Leafpool?” she asked. “Is that you?’’

She nodded in reply.

The tortoiseshell’s kits began to stir, kneading their mother’s belly for milk. There was a large black kit, two tabbies, and one tortoiseshell. Leafpool could infer that the first kit was a tom, while other three were mollies.

“Do you need anything?” she asked.

“No thanks, I’m fine.” Sorreltail answered.

Leafpool let out a breath of relief. She was glad that her friend was well. The tabby medicine cat turned and left the nursery.

Brackenfur, Thornclaw, and Brightheart were gathered around Cinderpelt’s body. The golden warrior buried his nose in his sister’s pelt, closing his eyes in grief. Cloudtail pressed up against his mate, trying to comfort her.

“She’s with Frostfur now.” Thornclaw murmured wistfully.

In the corner of her eye, she could see her sister and Shrewtail sitting beside Sootfur’s corpse with Rainwhisker. Her bushy tail was entwined with the brown warrior’s.

 _This is all my fault._ Leafpool thought as she gazed at her mourning Clanmates. _I should’ve never left ThunderClan. If I stayed then Cinderpelt would still be alive._

“Birchkit, step forward,” Firestar said.

After his mother groomed his pelt, the young tomcat padded into the middle of the clearing. He was their third kit to survive past kithood. Larchkit and Hollykit had died from starvation and hypothermia. Sitting beside Ferncloud was Dustpelt and their older sons, Spiderfoot and Shrewtail.

“Birchkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice,” The ginger tom declared. “From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Birchpaw.”

Firestar looked down at his Clan below him. He spotted Ashfur among the crowd, and flicked his tail to summon him. The gray warrior stood up and approached the younger tabby.

“Ashfur, you are ready for an apprentice, and you will be Birchpaw’s mentor,” he continued. “I hope you will pass on all that you to him, and teach him the skills that will make him a brave warrior of ThunderClan.”

“Birchpaw! Birchpaw!” the Clan chanted.

After touching noses with his new mentor, the tom padded towards his parents and older brothers.

As she watched them, Leafpool’s thoughts when back to the day when she and Squirrelflight were apprenticed. She had tried to hide behind Sandstorm as she escorted them out of the nursery. Her sister had excitedly trotted in front of them, eyes gleaming. She remembered vividly of her touching her nose to Cinderpelt’s, and their journey to the Moonstone later that night.

_Everything seemed so simple back then._

“Hold still,” Leafpool said as she pulled a thorn from Hazelkit’s pad. Grasping it in her teeth, she spat it out onto a dried oak leaf. Afterward, she felt lightheaded. The tabby molly grimaced, and she raced of the den.

Once she was inside the dirtplace, bile began to rise in her throat. The medicine cat  then  found the half-digested contents of her stomach  on the ground. Upon hearing her sister’s vomiting, Squirrelflight entered the dirtplace.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“Come with me,” Leafpool replied, gesturing with her tail for the ginger molly to follow her. They padded through camp and slipped into the thorn tunnel. The pair walked until they found a hazel bush. The tabby went inside with her sister at her heels.

“What is it?” Squirrelflight asked.

The tabby inhaled deeply. “I’m expecting Crowfeather’s kits.”

Leafpool could sense a storm of various emotions within her sister, as shown in the look in her eyes.

“I’ll take them in,” the orange molly declared, surprising her. “Shrewtail and I will raise them as our kits.”

“You’ll be their mother?” the tabby medicine cat inquired.

“Yes,” Squirrelflight answered. “I’ll do anything to help my sister.”

 

“You’re _pregnant?_ ” Sandstorm inquired.

Leafpool nodded. “Yes, I am. Crowfeather is the father.”

“But you’re a medicine cat!” Firestar exclaimed. “Have you forgotten that you aren’t allowed to have a mate and kits?”

Leafpool’s coat began to bristle. She had never heard her father speak to her in such a harsh tone. He rested his gaze on her, which had a sharp gleam, seemingly emitting shock and disappointment.

“The damage has already been done!” she retorted.

“What are you going to do?” her father asked. “You can’t raise them.”

“Why are you being so harsh on our daughter?” Sandstorm demanded, confronting the ginger tom. “Have you forgotten about Yellowfang? She had kits and went on to be ThunderClan’s medicine cat.”

Firestar began to take in his mate’s words. He then locked eyes with his mate.

“I’ll raise them,” Squirrelflight chimed in, startling the pair. “Shrewtail and I will be their parents.”

“Very well,” he said. “It’s settled.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, huh? This took almost two months to finish, given that August is just around the corner. Writer's block is a bitch.
> 
> Anyway, there are some little details added that weren't shown. For example, there's Brackenfur, Thornclaw, and Brightheart grieving Cinderpelt. It was really strange that none of them were seen mourning her death, for she's their sister. I think the Erins forgot that they were siblings.
> 
> Shrewpaw never died and he became Squirrelflight's mate instead of Brambleclaw/star. I don't think him nor Ashfur are suitable matches for her. 
> 
> In addition, I'm planning two AUs and a rewrite of The Power of Three arc.


End file.
